


Fine Feathers (Fashionista!AU)

by AlpacaSoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birbs, Bird twins, Drunkle Qrow, Everyone lives and is happy AU, F/M, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, Maybe in the future when they have kids, No Team RWBY yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team STRK, hahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: In which:The Branwen twins are fashion modelsSummer is their designerIronwood is also a model in the same company, but is Qrow's rivalWinter is also a designer, but also does a lot of technical workOzpin is the president of their company, but is also headmaster of the school he founded with the company's moneyGlynda is his assistantTaiyang is Qrow and Raven's managerSalem and her team are a rival fashion company





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Branwen twins are introduced to their new life.

“Are you excited, brother?” Raven asked her twin as they headed to _Beacon_ headquarters.

 

Qrow shrugged. “Meh, not really. It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

 

“But this is a rather new experience for us. It’s our first time working with such a large corporation. And stop that.” Raven slapped her brother’s hand as he attempted to take a swig of whatever was in his flask. “We are _not_ showing up to this job with you drunk.”

 

“Always the serious one.” Qrow groaned, yet he put the flask away. Raven sent a sharp glare his way.

 

“Well, we’re here now.” The pair stopped and stared up at the huge structure before them. A multi-story, office-like building stretched up to the sky, the tip shaping into a pointed tower much like that of a lighthouse. Qrow wouldn’t have been surprised if it lit up like one at night. Stretching across the building was the world _BEACON._

 

“Well, here we go.” Qrow said. Raven nodded, and they both stepped into _Beacon…._ And thus started their new lives.

 

A sharp looking woman with glasses, an iPad, and three inch heels stood in the middle of the room.

 

“Hey, you’re the lady that interviewed us.” Qrow said as he and Raven walked up to her. The woman stared at him sharply.

 

“Glynda Goodwitch, correct?” Raven asked much more formally.

 

“Yes, that is correct.” Glynda said. “And you two are the Branwen twins. Welcome to _Beacon_. You should be honored to have been chosen as our models.”

 

“We are.” Raven said, just as Qrow said, “Psh.”

 

The two women turned to glared at him. Qrow flicked his bangs back and grinned at them. Glynda sighed.

 

“Well, anyways. Indeed, welcome to _Beacon._ I look forward to working with you. Come, I’ll give you two a tour and introduce you to your designer.”

 

“Just one?” Qrow asked. He did get drunk afterwards, but he did remember saying that he and Raven were difficult to work with, so they usually had more than one designer.

 

“Summer is more than capable with working with you two. Winter will also help, and I’m sure Tai will assist.” Glynda replied.

 

And so Glynda led them through the different levels, pointing out the cafeteria, offices, etc. Raven listened intently and asked questions like the responsible person she was, but Qrow hung back and took swigs from his flask when the two weren’t looking. Finally, they stopped in front of a door.

 

“Summer, your designer, is in here. She will tell you the rest of the details about your job. I must get back to my work. Good day.” Glynda nodded at Raven and Qrow, then left.

 

“Huh.” Qrow muttered. “Didn’t even introduce us.”

 

“Don’t be rude, Qrow.” Raven hissed. Before Qrow could protest, or even prepare himself, she swung open the door.

 

A sea of fabrics greeted them. Lace and ribbons hung from the walls, and a small figure crouched in the center of it, nearly blending into the cloth with her long white coat. She was sitting and fretting over a piece of cloth, muttering to herself and poking her needle into the cloth. However, she looked up when she heard the door squeak. Spinning around, she quickly dropped the cloth and bounded over to them.

 

“Hey there!” She greeted them cheerfully. “You must be the new models, right? Nice to meet you! I’m Summer Rose!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QROW IS BEST BIRB.
> 
> So, I recently finished watching RWBY, and I just really, really like Qrow. And I really ship him with Summer. And I think it is rather likely that Ruby is actually his daughter. Wouldn't that be nice? AND HAVE YOU SEEN HIS FIGHT AGAINST TYRIAN?! DANG, THEM ANIMATORS. JUST. *WHISTLE* *APPLAUSE* NICE JOB.
> 
> So, the animation was really good, and I've seen a bunch of memes online where the user pauses the video at just the right moment and Qrow looks like he's dancing. Or just being a fashion model. Like, have you seen that shot where he throws his sword and lands on top of it? Just... Dang. I'm betting that he spends his spare time in front of a mirror posing.
> 
> Anyways, this idea popped into my head. What if everyone lived in the modern world, and lived, and were just really happy with fashion shenanigans? Thus, this was born! Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Aaand, yeah, I've got 2 other series going on right now. But, shh, let's not talk about them. Just let me enjoy this birb uncle.
> 
> I'm not putting Team RWBY and co. in this yet because it features Team STRK during their prime, but.... Future.... Kids. Hm hm! 
> 
> BTW, I have no idea how to portray Summer Rose or Raven because we don't have a lot of screen time on them. So, I'm portraying them as Ruby and Yang respectively, but just a little quieter. I mean, come on.... Ruby has to get her hyperactive personality from someone, right?
> 
> P.S: Sorry for grammatical mistakes, and/or if it's boring. Hopefully people do actually enjoy it! It'll get interesting soon.... Hopefully.


	2. Taiyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new models meet their manage~.

Qrow stared down at the small woman before him with raised eyebrows. “Qrow Branwen.” He introduced himself.

“And I'm Raven Branwen.”

Summer enthusiastically shook their hands. “It's so great to finally meet you! I've seen your pictures and heard about you two from Ozpin. I'm so excited to be designing for you two! Let's get along.” Summer stepped back to give their bodies a once over….

Qrow quirked an eyebrow. He was used to people staring at him, but he wasn't quite used to them staring…. _Down_ there.

Oh well. Might as well have some fun.

Leaning closer to Summer, he whispered in her ear. “Like what you see?”

“You have really long legs.” Summer said, stepping away from him. “It would be really interesting if we put you in a skirt….”

Qrow choked on his own saliva. Summer, meanwhile, looked at Raven.

“You have a great body figure, Raven! Oh, I have so many ideas for you! Actually, I was working on something.” Summer dashed over to the cloth on the ground.

“But you don't know my size yet.” Raven said, confused.

“Don't worry! I'm an experienced designer, I could estimate your size from your photos. Here!” Summer held up the mess of cloth she’d been sewing, and Qrow could see now that it was actually a half finished dress. The handiwork was actually quite stunning, he had to admit. She didn’t look like it, but Summer had created quite a masterpiece—a long, sleeveless dress of shifting midnight blues, the skirt slightly ruffled to create a waving effect.

“Oh…. It’s quite lovely….” Raven trailed off, not quite knowing how to address the young designer. Summer beamed at her.

“Just call me Summer! I’m glad you like it! Now that we’ve all introduced ourselves to each other, let’s get to work! Can’t waste a single moment. Just give me a moment to grab your manager. TAI!” Summer raced out the door, leaving the twins behind.

“....She’s enthusiastic.” Raven said. Qrow shrugged.

“As you said, it’s a new experience. Her designs are really rather pretty though. I thought you didn’t like sleeveless things?”

“Best not to disappoint our designer on her first outfit for us.” Raven smirked. “Who knows, maybe she’ll sew _you_ a sleeveless dress next.”

Qrow sighed. “I’m too sober for this.” He reached for his flask again, but Raven slapped his hand again.

“I told you to not drink on this job!”

“Don’t what what now?” A man’s voice said, and the two turned to see a young man with blonde hair walk in.

Tai had been looking over paperwork when Summer had bounced in, dragging him and away and talking about long legs and blue skirts. He hadn’t exactly been pumped when he heard something about “drinking,” but all that flew right out the window when he saw _her._

Flaming red eyes, a mane of silken black hair that reached down to her waist and curled against her shoulders, snow white skin, _great_ curves…. Wow.

He’d fallen hard and fast.

It took him about 2 minutes before he realized she was talking.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He shook himself out of his daze.

Raven narrowed her eyes, and Qrow snorted. “I said, you’re our manager, correct?”

“R - Right! That’s me! The name’s Taiyang! And you are…?”

“Raven Branwen. And this is my brother, Qrow.”

 _Be a gentleman, be a gentleman._ Taiyang bowed down at their introduction, but was suddenly torn. _Do I take her hand and kiss it? Or would that be moving too fast? Oh God, what if she slaps me!?_

Luckily, Summer jumped in to save him. “Alright then!” She clapped her hands together. “Let’s get to work then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know.... I should really be studying right now. But I don't have a lot of homework and I haven't updated in quite a while, so here it is! It's a little short, but at least the story's progressing and we get to meet more characters! But, oh geez, Tai. Slow down there, buddy! I actually.... Don't know if this story will have a plot. It might be just fluff, or I might have stuff actually happening.... *Shrugs* I hope you all enjoyed this though!
> 
> Don't be too scared to leave comments/constructive criticism!
> 
> P.S: I might draw Raven in her dress and put it on my DeviantArt for more clarification later....


End file.
